


Falling For You

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jensen pining over Jared the fanfic, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Used Bookstore Owner!Jensen, florist!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Jensen is the owner of a used bookstore who might have a crush on the attractive florist across the street.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt of this a while ago on my tumblr and decided to write a bit of it. I'm not really sure about continuing this as I've begun to dislike it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It’s not Jensen’s fault that he keeps staring at the handsome florist across the street. He wouldn’t call it staring either. More like repetitively admiring the gorgeous array of flora that decorates the flower shop in vivid hues, while a charming, lofty man with lush, silky coffee tinted hair and a sturdy, lean build just happens to block his view...

 

Maybe, he is staring, but he can’t help it. Not when his desk is positioned right next to the gigantic glass window of the bookstore he owns- a petite, rustic building containing an ebony, spiral staircase that leads to the apartment he inhabits; multitudes of oak bookcases occupy the creaky floors below with shelves packed to the brim with various books of all sizes and age that were once cared for by someone, providing a distinct aroma of vanilla and almonds and forgotten love. 

 

Besides, it’s usually desolate- only a few reserved customers that enjoy the silent atmosphere compared to the clamorous world beyond the brick walls- and all he has to pass the time are the novels that surround him. 

 

So what if he does sneak glances between pages to catch the brilliant, toothy grin that his neighbor- Jared Padalecki from Texas, he’s learned from whispers- displays. Gaze at the assortment of vibrant, yet simple flowers inked onto pale skin which stems from the male’s chest to the back of his neck. 

 

He’s not harming anyone. All he has to do is not get caught by glimmering hazel eyes. 

 

“Jensen!”

 

His head snaps away from the window towards the familiar voice as the grip on his book loosens, dropping onto the wooden surface in front with a resounding thud. He can sense pairs of eyes glare at him through shelves, punishment for disrupting the peace, before returning to their books. Eyes trail upward to meet dark pupils on top of tannish skin. 

 

It’s Osric- a part-timer he had hired to help organize the store’s massive collection-, bearing a slightly pissed expression.

 

“Something wrong?” Jensen asks, unaware of the reasons for the rising irritation from the usually mellow boy. 

 

“I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes.” Osric crosses his arms. “Would you stop ogling our neighbor every single minute?”

 

“I’m not ogling over Jared,” He retorts, accidentally slipping up the name he’s not supposed to know.

 

“Sure you aren’t,” Osric replies, rolling his eyes while a smirk appears on his face. “Anyway, I’m finished with inventory, so I’m gonna head home.”

 

“Okay, don’t stay up playing video games”

 

“No promises”

 

A hearty chuckle erupts from his throat as he waves his part-timer off. 

 

Jensen finally notices the tinges of orange that are slowly painting the baby blue sky, signaling the end of the day. The bright golden sun lies atop towering structures, casting a dark shadow across the street. 

 

It’s a sight that never gets old. Even during the multitudes of years, he has resided in this place. 

 

His eyes trail over to the flower shop now basked in warm shades with darkness soon overtaking it completely.

 

Closing time. 

 

Hands grasp the novel that sits upon the desk- a story about a dystopian world ruled by fire as ideas are crumbled into ashes-, Jensen leans back into the oak wood chair, engrossing himself into the other realm told on sheets of paper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated. Follow me on tumblr, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
